paseo por la playa
by sere-seiya kou
Summary: Lita sólo quería tener un paseo tranquilo por la playa no ver a su princesa en pleno acto con la estrella fugaz Lose mal summary mejor entren y lean


Disclaimer: los personajes de sailor moon no me pertenecen.

Este fic es sin fines de lucro, solo lo hago por pura satisfaccion personal.

Pareja principal:

-serena/seiya

Advertencias:

-Lime

Dejen su review

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.paseo

Las estrellas parecían brillar más de lo habitual en el cielo oscuro, y la luna llena bañaba con su hermoso brillo la playa y el hotel donde se ospedarian esas vacasiones.

Estaban todos ayudando haser la cena después de un largo día en la playa nadando sin parar o jugando en la arena.

Ahora que el cielo estaba con su manto oscuro y brillante había calmado las actitudes entusiastas que hubo en la mañana.

Una hermosa joven Se puso de pie tomando la decisión de tomarse ese desiado paseo que queria hacer Tomó su bolso de rosas blanco y salió de allí para dar un tranquilo paseo nocturno por la orilla del mar.

-¿Alguien ha visto a seiya? Lleva una hora desaparecido y aquí no a parado de sonar su celular. Fue la voz de yaten lo último que escuchó cuando terminó de bajar las escaleras que conectaban con la fina arena.

Sentir la fresca brisa mecer suavemente su pelo de vez en cuando era una delicia. Miró a ambos lados y decidió tomar el camino a su izquierda donde veía a los lejos las palmeras y los montones de rocas que había en mitad de la arena.

Empezó a tararear una tranquila canción mientras disfrutaba del tranquilo y silencioso paseo. Era maravilloso caminar así, en silencio, normalmente en Tokio tenía siempre tras ella a rey molestándola por ser su compañera en clases en la universidad y darien confesándole su amor a cada rato que podía. Con eso que se hisieron amigos sercanos pero darien no entendía que a ella le gustaba andrew. Eran un agobio día tras día.

Llegó a la acumulación de rocas y palmeras y se sentó sobre una más pequeña que el resto para apoyar su hombro en una palmera y mirar el cielo.

Pronto encenderían los fuegos artificiales que ami dijo que habrían esa noche. Y la verdad es que la idea de verlos sola, sin ciertas personas revoloteando alrededor de ella por querer verlas a su lado y luego para terminaran peleando era perfecta.

Pero El repentino sonido de pisadas en la arena al otro lado de las rocas la asustó.

-Por favor que no sea darien ni rey…

Asomó un poco la cabeza con desconfianza para no ser descubierta y vio la mitad del cuerpo de un hombre que por suerte no era ninguno de las dos personas que ella temía.

Ese pelo asebache era inconfundible.

-yaten le buscaba creo recordar, será mejor que le avise.

Asomó más la cabeza para llamarlo pero se quedó congelada al ver que no estaba solo.

Junto al asebache, el cual estaba mirando al frente con serenidad, se encontraba una tímida serena mirando también al mar y las estrellas con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas.

La escena era extraña en si porque no sabía que ellos dos tu bieran una relacion, después de que regresaron a la tierra seiya nunca volvió a mostrar interes en serena. Estaban tomados de la mano. Y no de cualquier manera, sus dedos estaban entrelazados y por parte de él, firmemente, como negándose a dejarla ir.

-Qu-que noche tan bonita, ¿n-no lo crees?

-Hm.

Vio escondida tras las palmeras y las piedras como soltaba su mano y pasaba su brazo delicadamente por su cintura acercándola a su cuerpo.

Los ojos de seiya dejaron de ver al frente para dirigir su mirada hacia serena que hacía lo mismo al sentirse observada. Sus ojos desprendían una intensidad abrumadora que hasta ella misma podía apreciar desde donde estaba unos pocos metros de ellos.

Su mano se movió por su espalda y la acercó en un movimiento rápido al ras de su cuerpo para tomar con su mano libre la de ella y ponerla sobre su pecho.

Se encontraba respirando desigualmente al sentir la pasión que el asebache mostraba con sus acciones.

-¿Se-iya?

-Te deseo Bombon-. Bajó la cabeza y rozó con su nariz la sien, oliendo el perfume floral de su largo cabello-. Quiero tenerte.

Bajó acariciando con sus labios sus suaves mejillas hasta rozar su boca. Serena jadeó entrecortadamente al sentir su cálido aliento segundos antes de que sus labios fueran capturados en un apasionado arrebato.

Apretó la playera oscura de seiya cuando este pidió con una lenta lamida a sus labios la entrada, y se la concedió soltando un gemido silencioso cuando sin previo aviso lo notó invadir su boca con parsimonia.

Sus ojos no podían dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo. Su corazón latía en sus oídos y su rostro estaba del mismo color que el bikini que llevaba rey puesto esa misma mañana.

Estaba presenciando el beso más apasionado que pudo haber visto o leído mina , y Podía notar la tensión sexual que emanaban en aquel momento.

Las manos del asebache se dirigieron a la camisa abierta de serena para dejar sus lechosos hombros al descubierto y tener libre acceso a su piel tras dejar caer la prenda a sus pies.

Se separaron despacio, sintiendo la respiración errática del otro contra sus mojados labios. Él la miraba con un ardiente deseo, como un depredador voraz y ansioso. Ella tenía los ojos entrecerrados y acuosos por la fogosa sesión de besos que acababan de tener.

Serena ladeó delicadamente la cabeza cuando comenzó a recorrer con ardientes besos desde sus clavículas, subiendo a su cuello y terminando sercas de su oreja.

Sentía a flor de piel su voz trémula y ronca en su oído.

-Quiero hacerte el amor Bombon.

Se llevó las manos a la boca silenciando el poderoso grito que estuvo a punto de expulsar tras escuchar esa frase y presenciar todo lo demás.

mina dejaría abandonados sus revistas sin dudarlo si estuviera en su lugar. Era todo tan intenso, tan posesivo y ardiente.

Se estaba mareando con tan solo verlos.

-Y-yo…- Un gemido brotó de sus labios cuando sintió al pelirrojo presionarse entre sus muslos y meterle una mano por dentro del bikini.

-Aquí –Sé inclinó hacía ella y la hizo tumbarse poco a poco para quedar sobre ella al tiempo que besaba sus labios como si estuviera sediento - y ahora.- Se irguió lo suficiente para eliminarse la playera y dejarla a un lado para darle atención al cuerpo suave que se acoplaba a la perfección con el suyo-. Quiero poseerte sobre la arena Bombon.

Se fue corriendo de allí antes de que las manos de seiya ubieran, como había visto que se dirigían, a los pechos de serena.

Con las prisas por salir huyendo de allí, se tropeso con una piedra y cayó de bruces sobre la arena llenándose la boca de ella. Incluso tuvo que escupirla porque se la estaba tragando.

Lo último que quería era que supieran que había estado allí viéndolos lo que hacían. Y mucho menos interrumpirlos,en pleno acto ¡Se moriría de vergüenza!

Por suerte ya estaba algo lejos de ellos , así que esperaba que no la hubieran oído.

Cuando escucho el sonido de los fuegos artificiales subir al cielo fue lo de menos, lo que la dejó sonrojada al extremo fue escuchar el nombre de seiya siendo gemido con placer resonando por la playa segundos antes de que el ruido de los fuegos inundará todo el lugar.

Jamás volvería a ir a caminar a la playa de noche y por las rocas y más si seiya y serena no se encontraban en el edificio del hotel.

FIN.


End file.
